


What If Something Changes

by aries_pandalion143



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Aladdin (Magi), Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Like the setting and the characters are the same but the plot is VERY different, M/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aged up Aladdin, also OOC characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries_pandalion143/pseuds/aries_pandalion143
Summary: Unknown to everyone's knowledge,Aladdin had know Judal for all her life and had some MAJOR history with him. What will happen when Judal makes a surprise visit to Sindria after not seeing Judal in years?





	What If Something Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of being separated from Aladdin, Judal comes to Sindra in hopes of reuniting with her.  
> Things don't go exactly as planned.

Aladdin sat in her room playing with the rukh that had surrounded her, thinking of how well her life had gotten in the past few years. She had been particularly focused on one tiny rukh that landed on her finger, she smiled sadly at it. This was the only tiny rukh and she knew exactly why.

"Judal" she sighed to herself.

 She mentally scorned herself for letting her thoughts wander to the man that had brought her so much happiness yet so much pain at the same time. He had left her when she was fourteen, she was seventeen now and still just as short. She often wondered what would happen if the was to see him again. What would she do? Would she be happy, or would she be upset? Would he want to see her again or would he just leave, drowning her in sadness once more?

 Her thoughts were interrupted by a commotion outside, which only seemed to get louder by the second. Then Aladdin froze when she heard Sinbad yell _his_ name, of all the times to return he had chosen now. When her happiness had finally been restored. Unable to believe what she was hearing, she hopped onto her magic turban-carpet, and dashed toward the scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinbad called out to Judal to catch his attention and it worked. Judal  turned to him and smirked in a very sinister way.

"Yo idiot king, I happen to be searching for a magi that I know resides here in your kingdom, why don't you show me where she is. We have some unfinished business".

Sinbad and everyone else in that area froze. _How did he know about Aladdin they never meet_? Judal began to cackle loudly seeing the shock run across all their faces. Sinbad had been utterly confused and he made his bewilderment known.

"How do you know Aladdin Judal I’m pretty sure you've never meet, and she's never mentioned you before". Sinbad raised an eyebrow as he saw a flash of genuine hurt go through Judal’s eyes, though it only last for a split second.

"So she's never mentioned me huh, can't say I’m surprised" Judal said folding his legs, using his rukh to keep him floating. Just as Jafar was about to shoot his darts at the Magi, a figure shoot through the crowd and latched onto Judal's body.

"Judal." Aladdin said silencing and halting any form of protest or action from everyone, they just simply starred with their mouths ajar.

 Judal looked down at the small body that clung to him only to be faced with a tuft of blue hair. Judal began to smile widely, He lifted Aladdin overhead and began spinning her around. He had gone so long without hear his brat’s laughter, so hearing it now especially in front of the idiot king made him happy belief. When they had stopped spinning, he placed her lightly on the ground and encased her in his arms.

 Aladdin had clung to Judal's shirt, as tears began to roll down her face. She buried her face in his chest when she realized everyone had been staring at the scene, but that only made Judal hold tighter.

"Why are you crying chibi" Judal asked taking Aladdin's chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting her head up so he could directly into her eyes. Judal could see so many emotions in Aladdin's eyes, happiness, anger, fear, but the most predominant one was pain. He knew well enough his disappearance would hurt her badly, but her eyes had shown too much pain. The pain was also evident in her voice.

"You just up and left me without even saying goodbye. Not even a hint or warning. Did I do something wrong" Aladdin wept.

"I'm so sorry chibi I never meant to do this to you, you had never done anything wrong" Judal said, stroking her hair.

"Did you know how lonely I was when you left, I had never been so alone" she continued.

Those words confused Judal, he didn't understand why Aladdin felt so alone when she had Ugo with her that whole time.

 "What about Ugo Aladdin, didn't he keep you company when I was away" Judal asked. Aladdin pulled out of Judal's warm embrace, only to hug herself and look away.

"Ugo's Dead Judal, he had been killed a few weeks after you left" Aladdin said her voice cracking slightly. Judal's eyes widened, he had not been expecting that news. He felt even worse than he already did for leaving, he was about to say something, but Aladdin had said something before he even got the chance.

"I missed you Jugemu. where did you go? why did you leave?"

"I can't tell you-I" Judal had wanted to say that he would explain later because he didn't want anyone knowing his business, but he couldn't get the word out, not with Aladdin looking so broken and not knowing how to fix it. Aladdin who had been on the verge of breaking down completely had just took Judal's hands and held them out in front of him. Judal had been truly confused as he watched Aladdin reach for one of her rukh. The she placed a Very small rukh into his hands and said

"This is Dalia" before walking off.

Everyone of Aladdin's friends had been staring at the blue-haired girl walking off but no one moved, at least until Alibaba and Morgiana came to their senses and hurried after her to give their comfort. Sinbad and Jafar however, had stayed behind. Jafar had noticed his king staring at Judal's now shaking hands.

"Sin, is something wrong with Aladdin's rukh" he said stepping closer to Sinbad, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, but we must go comfort Aladdin" he said turning and walking off.

Judal who had been staring at the little rukh in his hands, had been overcome with sadness. He had come to Sindria to explain himself to Aladdin, only to be given such terrible news. He Knew **exactly** what Aladdin meant when she told him the name of the little rukh, and yet he had no idea what to think. All he knew was that he needed to go, he would come back for Aladdin but now was not the time. Just as he was about to make his leave, he heard Sinbad call him.

"Judal you are welcome to come talk to Aladdin when you've had time to think" he said before walking off, with an ever loyal but confused Jafar right behind him.

He stared at the empty space where Sinbad had been standing and scoffed. He didn't need permission to come back, nothing was going to keep him and his chibi apart anymore. After releasing the little rukh from his grasps and watching it flutter toward Aladdin, he left.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dalia is pronounced (Dai-Lee-Ah) just incase you wanna know


End file.
